beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade - Episode 10
is the tenth episode of Beyblade: 2000. Summary The BBA Asian Tournament is underway, at the peak of a unbelievably high tower in China. The Bladebreakers and the White Tigers realize that they will eventually battle each other, and they use this against each other. First up, it's the Bladebreakers versus the Tall Boys. The Bladebreakers manage to scrape through to the next round, despite some of the Tall Boys' Beys having spikes and being able to generate heat. They then check out Mariah's Galux Bit-Beast from the White Tigers, and Tyson can't wait for their fight. Plot Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers arrive in the China Towers, where the BBA (Beyblade Battle Association) Tournament is being held. They are in team A, so they will eventually have to fight the White Tigers, the defending champs, who are in team B. Their first battle is with the Tall Boys. ROUND #1: Andre (from the Tall Boys) VS. Ray Andre and Ray's match get started. Right off from the beginning, Ray seems to be losing. It looks like the Yak power form Andre's blade is too much for him. Andre even had a chance to annihilate Ray but he kept toying with him. Ray eventually got his revenge back and with Driger's power, he won. ROUND #2: Waylan VS. Max Max gets an early advantage, but when Waylan starts to turn up the heat, it looks like Max is toast. And when I say, turn up the heat, I mean that literally. Waylan's Beyblade has the power of heat, so as long as it is spinning it will make the temperature hotter. But, his Beyblade won't be spinning forever, and all Max has to do is wait for it to stop spinning. He almost doesn't make it, but when Waylan's blade slowed down, Max gave it his all and won. ROUND #3: Tommy VS. Tyson Tommy used a leg launcher to give him more speed and the power of Kickboxing. It seems that Tyson's Dragoon is no match for Tommy's blade. But, when Dragoon uses his Dragoon Storm attack, its lights out for Tommy. As soon as they finished, the Bladebreakers go to Stadium B to check out their competition. It looks like the White Tigers won their first match with no problems at all. While Max, Kenny, and Ray worry that they won't be strong enough to beat the White Tigers, Tyson is really excited to show them that he and his team mean business. And as always, Kai is just there in the corner, ignoring everyone and being ignored. Major Events *The BBA Asian Tournament begins. *The Bladebreakers face the Tall Boys in the first round and win with three straight wins. *The White Tigers also defeat their opponents in the first round. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Dizzi *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Tall Boys (debut) *Spin Shephards (debut) *Mr. Dickenson *DJ Jazzman *AJ Topper & Brad Best Beyblades *Dragoon S (Tyson's) *Draciel S (Max's) *Driger S (Ray's) *Galux S (Mariah's) *Various Generic Beys (Tall Boys') Featured Beybattles Bladebreakers vs. Tall Boys *Ray Kon (Driger S) vs. Andre (Generic Bey) = Ray and Driger *Max Tate (Draciel S) vs. Waylan (Generic Bey) = Max and Draciel *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Tommy (Generic Bey) = Tyson and Dragoon White Tigers vs. Unknown Team *Mariah (Galux S) vs. Unnamed Blader (Generic Bey) = Mariah and Galux Gallery Ep10.1.JPG Ep10.2.JPG Ep10.3.JPG Ep10.4.JPG Ep10.5.JPG Ep10.6.JPG Ep10.7.JPG Ep10.8.JPG Ep10.9.JPG Ep10.10.JPG Ep10.11.JPG Ep10.12.JPG Ep10.13.JPG Ep10.14.JPG Ep10.15.JPG Ep10.16.JPG Ep10.17.JPG Ep10.18.JPG Ep10.19.JPG Ep10.20.JPG Ep10.21.JPG Ep10.22.JPG Ep10.23.JPG Ep10.24.JPG Ep10.25.JPG Ep10.26.JPG Ep10.27.JPG Ep10.28.JPG Ep10.29.JPG Ep10.30.JPG Ep10.31.JPG Ep10.32.JPG Ep10.33.JPG File:Kai33.png Ep10.35.JPG Ep10.36.JPG Ep10.37.JPG Ep10.38.JPG Ep10.39.JPG Ep10.40.JPG Ep10.41.JPG Ep10.42.JPG Ep10.43.JPG Ep10.44.JPG Ep10.45.JPG Ep10.46.JPG Ep10.47.JPG Ep10.48.JPG Ep10.49.JPG Ep10.50.JPG Ep10.51.JPG Ep10.52.JPG Ep10.53.JPG Ep10.54.JPG Ep10.55.JPG Ep10.56.JPG Ep10.57.JPG Ep10.58.JPG Ep10.59.JPG Ep10.60.JPG Ep10.61.JPG Ep10.62.jpg Ep10.63.JPG Ep10.64.JPG Ep10.65.JPG Ep10.66.JPG Ep10.67.JPG Ep10.68.JPG Ep10.69.JPG Ep10.70.JPG Ep10.71.JPG Ep10.72.JPG Ep10.73.JPG Ep10.74.JPG ep10.75.JPG ep10.76.JPG tumblr_ou87zbFj3n1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou87zbFj3n1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_ou87zbFj3n1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_ou87zbFj3n1w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_ou87zbFj3n1w4q252o9_1280.png tumblr_ou87zbFj3n1w4q252o10_1280.png tumblr_ou88flY5F61w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou88flY5F61w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_ou88flY5F61w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_ou88flY5F61w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_ou88flY5F61w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_ou85n7SqPl1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou89n5k0j31w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou84ouw65W1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou84brZis41w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou82h4EnYB1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ou82t4XGIk1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou83pujOI81w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou835sSLqJ1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ou82h4EnYB1w4q252o1_1280.png Category:Episodes Category:Original Series